La vida de Albus sin Gellert
by jessyriddle
Summary: Y si Dumbledore hubiera escuchado a su hermano y se hubiera alejado a tiempo de Gellert, Ariana seguiría viva y muchas cosas serían diferentes… o tal vez no tanto. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Lista Y si… me tocó: Y si Albus Dumbledore fuese heterosexual.

* * *

—Te dije que estaba loco— murmuró entre dientes Aberforth.

Albus fingió no escucharlo, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Su nuevo amigo Gellert, tenía unas ideas bastantes extremistas, y a pesar de casi creer sus argumentos, su hermano le había abierto los ojos. Se alejaría de él por un tiempo, necesitaba pensar con claridad y aún más importante, necesitaba conseguir un buen trabajo para mantener a sus hermanos.

—Me voy a conseguir trabajo— optó por decir, antes de salir por la puerta de su casa.

—¡No tardes!— gritó Aberforth.

12345

Conseguir trabajo con sus credenciales, fue excepcionalmente fácil. Al llegar al Ministerio, solo había tenido que hablar con algunos amigos en el Wizengamot y ahora tenía un nuevo trabajo en el departamento de misterios.

Se le había asignado la cámara del espacio, un cuarto oscuro lleno de planetas flotando en el aire. Su trabajo consistía en… bueno, como inefable, su trabajo era secreto y nunca pudo develar a nadie lo que realmente hacía allí, pero dedicó muchos años de su vida haciendo investigaciones para el Ministerio.

12345

Cuando Albus empezó a rozar los cuarenta, sus hermanos estaban hartos de verlo tan enfocados en el trabajo.

—Deberías conseguirte una esposa— comentó Ariana, como todas las noches durante los últimos veinte años.

—No he encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mí— respondió.

—Es que tus expectativas son demasiado altas— murmuró Aberforth.

Y por un extraño giro del destino, al día siguiente conoció a la mujer con la que compartiría su vida.

12345

Perpetua había recién egresado de su maestría en Astronomía, y ese día había ido al Ministerio de Magia para poder patentar un invento suyo: el lunascopio.

Un joven la condujo por los pasillos oscuros del Departamento de Misterios y desapareció tras una puerta. Instante después estaba de regreso seguido por un hombre.

—Buenos días señorita Fancourt— saludó Albus —Soy Albus Dumbledore, el encargado de la Cámara del Espacio. Pase, por favor, para discutir su invento.

La mujer no dudó en cruzar la puerta y se internó en la habitación.

Albus quedó impresionado por los conocimientos de la chica, y en poco tiempo se enamoró de ella. Perpetua tampoco pudo resistirse a los encantos del hombre, que a pesar de llevarle casi veinte años de diferencia, era encantador y brillante.

12345

Para sorpresa de todos, tan solo un par de años más tarde, la pareja se casó y al poco tiempo, tuvo a su primera y única hija: Kendra.

La vida de la familia fue tranquila y pacífica. Albus siguió trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios, mientras Perpetua empezó a dar clases de Astronomia a los alumnos de maestría. Kendra entró a Hogwarts, y terminó el colegio con excelentes calificaciones.

Un gran futuro les esperaba, pero no contaban con la guerra que Grindelwald había empezado.

Justo el día de su vigésimo cumpleaños, Kendra y su madre fueron de compras al callejón diagón. Perpetua quería regalarle un fabuloso libro que necesitaba para sus estudios y fueron caminando hacía la librería, cuando unos magos se aparecieron en el lugar. Maldiciones volaron por todos lados, y desafortunadamente acertaron a las dos mujeres, que murieron enseguida.

Albus, que estaba trabajando, fue informado de la muerte de su esposa e hija a la salida del Ministerio. Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, tomó una decisión: iría a vengarse.

Lo que pasó después es bien conocido por todos. Dumbledore y Grindelwald tuvieron un terrible duelo, que terminó con la victoria del primero.

12345

Albus nunca pudo volver a pisar la casa de su familia, y al final decidió presentarse para maestro de Trasformación en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde años más tarde se volvería director.

* * *

Notas:

Personalmente pienso que si Dumbledore no se hubiera sentido atraído por Gellert, hubiera notado que sus métodos no eran lo mejor, por lo que en esa versión de un Albus heterosexual, Gellert no logra convencerlo de seguirlo en su plan malvado xD.

Perpetua Fancourt aparece en la wiki de HP y es la creadora del lunascopio, la fecha de la muerte ha sido modificada para ese fic.


End file.
